1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an accessory for protecting a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for a user of a conventional portable electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) to have a protective case wrapped around the conventional portable electronic device in order to minimize damage attributed to external impact. The protective case is typically formed with through holes for exposing a data and charge socket, and an audio socket of the conventional portable electronic device. In this way, the conventional portable electronic device can be connected to a data and charge connector and/or an audio output device while disposed in the protective case. However, a wide variety of different sizes/designs exist for the conventional portable electronic device, and the sockets may be disposed at different locations. As a result, various protective cases with different designs (e.g., different locations of the through holes) must be made in order to accommodate the different sizes/designs of the conventional portable electronic device.